


胆小鬼不能看恐怖电影

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Finn does not like to watch scary movies, especially when he is scared.





	胆小鬼不能看恐怖电影

**Author's Note:**

> Finn on twitter：Never watching scary movies again I hate all of you @Profitlol @VanderLCS @SelfieMid @WooliteLoL @Paula_Zawadzkaa
> 
> I created this a month ago and posted it on a Chinese website. It seems like some viewers on AO3 would like to read my work even they are in Chinese. So I post it here to share. Maybe I will continue to post some of my old works here.
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments. Comments in English is OK I can understand though I can't use English to write my story but basic communication is OK for me I think.

Profit在车开走之前赶了过来。

“怎么了？”Inspired在他落座之后问，“你不是说不跟我们一起回去吗？在挪威人那里受挫了？”

“他就是这么小气。”Profit回答，“他输了比赛之后就宣布取消电影。我和Memento都没进季后赛的时候，我们也陪着他一起看了电影的。”

“不只是一场电影吗？”Woolite从后座探出头，“在基地里不能看吗？我们陪你看。”

Profit的情绪又好了起来，却带着一点为难的语气开口：“但是我们三个一起的时候，一般都是看恐怖电影的啊。”

“多大点事啊。”靠在角落的Vander接了话。毕竟他是指挥，一说话就是敲定事情的不容置疑。

“就是，恐怖电影怎么了？”Woolite也声援自己的辅助。

于是这件事就定了下来，晚饭之后他们打算在基地的客厅里一起看恐怖电影。

之后Selfie和他们的视频编辑Paula也加入了他们。几个人在沙发上舒舒服服找到了自己的位置。

“Finn，一起来看嘛。”Vander看到了拿着饼干路过的Finn，招呼他加入。

“啊，不了吧。”Finn扯出一个有些僵硬的笑容，“我有点害怕这个。”

“别担心，我们好多人都在这里。”Woolite大概是听辅助指挥习惯了，Vander说什么他都觉得对。

“来嘛。”Selfie更直接，站起身来把半推半就的Finn拉了过来，“这么多人在，有什么好怕的，我们都在啊。”

Finn就这么被队友按到了沙发上。他之前没有看过恐怖电影。要让他自己看是绝对不敢的，但是出于好奇也总想试试。所以跟全队一起看电影对他来说也不是一个需要坚定推辞的事情，毕竟如果这个大家一起看恐怖片的机会都不把握，估计也就和这种刺激的体验无缘了。

电影开始之前Finn把腿也收到沙发上，把自己变成了一个球，又抱了两个靠垫在怀里，只从靠垫缝里偷偷看屏幕。他觉得这样就能保证万无一失了。

他清楚地听到坐在他边上的Profit哼出了一声轻笑。

被鄙视了，Finn想，他觉得自己的脸有点发烫。Profit对于他怎么说也算是竞争关系，两个人在许多地方都暗中较着劲，Finn最不想的就是在Profit面前表现出胆怯，觉得任何“自己不如Profit”的发现都会让他紧张又尴尬。

但是这件事没办法，即使不想表现得输给Profit，他也实在不能像个没事人一样放松。

也许是Finn瞥过去的几眼被Profit捕捉到了，Profit用他口音严重的英语对Finn说：“别担心。我们保护你。”他的声音里有非常清晰的笑意，让Finn觉得更加挫败了。

这场电影从最开始就是一场彻底的噩梦。

开场前把自己变成球的行为除了收获队友的耻笑之外并没有任何实质性的作用，Finn依然从第一个惊吓开始心跳过速，在第三个惊吓的时候忍不住叫出了声，他收获了队友的笑声，在第四个惊吓点的时候他叫得太大声，给队友造成了比电影本身更大的惊吓。

事情还没完，之前信誓旦旦说会和他并肩作战的队友们，没有一个人在电影过程中给他一个拥抱或者鼓励。反而是坐在他边上的Selfie在他埋头抱枕的时候招呼他，他一抬头就看到Selfie用手机灯光从下往上照着自己的脸，吓得他把抱枕扔了出去同时往后闪躲，整个人几乎跳进了坐在另一边的Profit怀里，这给他造成了二次惊吓他又惨叫着躲开。他的队友们欣赏着他瑟瑟发抖的样子爆发出了一片笑声，就差给他的精彩表演鼓掌了，这让Finn觉得非常非常非常生气又羞耻。

屏幕上是什么情节他已经彻底糊涂了，只知道自己像个鹌鹑一样把头埋在手臂里瑟瑟发抖。后来有个好心人捡起了被他扔出去的抱枕塞回他怀里，这让他多少觉得安全了一些，于是后半程他就专心做一只逃避屏幕的鹌鹑，直到影片结束。

他以为这就是结束了，然而并不，这只是刚刚开始而已。回了房间的Finn发现刚才看过的支离破碎的镜头依然反复盘旋在他的脑子里，这让任何长久的安静和突然的响声——哪怕只是窗外飞过的鸟或者突然行驶的汽车。对他而言都是一种惊吓和折磨。

应该上床睡觉的他在凌晨三点多的时候依然开亮了房间里的所有灯，并且把自己裹进被子里。悲剧就是，恐怖电影残留情节和过分亮的光线让他绝对没可能睡得着。

于是他选择在推特上控诉这件事、

推特发出没超过半分钟，他就被手机突然的震动吓得又跳起来。

他颤抖着拿过手机，看到屏幕上队友熟悉的ID才松了口气。消息来自Profit，恐怖电影的发起人。“你还好吗？”他问。

“不太好。”Finn选择如实回答。

“我很抱歉。”Profit很快回复。又在Finn来得及打下一条之前发来：“需要一些帮助吗？”

“什么帮助？”

“我不知道，也许我能跟你聊聊天，让你不用太害怕。”

“好呀，聊什么呢？”Finn没有拒绝，反正他现在也睡不着，确实需要有个人分散一下注意力，给他一点支持。

等了有一会Profit才发来回答：“我打字速度不快，也许我应该跟你在现实里聊天。有人在你身边会让你不那么害怕，不是吗？”

“好啊。”Finn立刻回复。

“我到你房间来找你吗？”Profit问。

“我想最好是。”Finn回答。因为事实是，他根本离不开他的房间和他的床，他不敢接触哪怕一点黑暗，更别提走过整条不怎么亮的走廊了。

过了没多久，他就又收到了来自Profit的新消息：“开门？”

“没有锁。”

于是Profit小心翼翼地走了进来。他那么谨慎，仿佛自己一个行为不当就会激得Finn当场跳起来，这让Finn觉得更加挫败。但是Profit的出现对他来说毕竟是个壮胆的事。这个圆脸的韩国人从长相上就给人一种“憨态可掬”的可爱和可靠感，看到自己的队友之后Finn多少放松了下来。

Profit走到他的床边，摸着他的头发：“你真的是被吓得不轻。”他努力压回自己的轻笑，“别害怕，那些都是假的。”

Finn甚至已经无心挫败了，他有气无力地试图展开话题：“按照电影情节，通过手机和我聊天的Profit和现在在我房间里的Profit不是同一个人。”他试图说一个笑话，但是这个笑话太蹩脚了，不仅不好笑而且成功又把他自己吓得打了个哆嗦。

“你觉得我是鬼？”Profit反问，又笑着摇摇头，“我可以证明，我的手是热的。”

他说着向Finn伸出手，Finn犹豫了一下之后伸手握住。这双手是温热的，柔软的，掌心的温度传递过来，带来一种安心的感觉。他握得更紧了一点，这让他感觉踏实。和另一个人肌肤之间的接触让他安心，因为他知道有一个人在他身边，真切地和他在一起。他是被保护着的。于是他就不怎么想放手了。

“你想让我留在这里？”被握着手的Profit自然地坐到了他的床边，手被握着他也没法走开。

Finn埋在被子里的脑袋点了点，整个人往床的一侧让了过去，给他的队友留出了一点空间。

“吓坏了呀。”Profit一边说一边自然而然躺到了Finn身边，仿佛他们很早之前就是一起深夜在一张床上聊天的密友。不是说之前他们关系僵硬，只是他们从来没有亲密到这一步。但是这一次，被吓坏了的Finn太需要有一个人在他身边了。

Profit伸过一条胳膊揽住了依然在发抖的人，“别怕，我在这里。”

Finn没出息地把头埋进Profit怀里，找到了一个安全又舒服的位置，又觉得自己的行为简直丢人，而这一切的罪魁祸首好像就是这个最开始提出要看恐怖片的人……

于是虽然很没出息地抱着队友，他还是噘着嘴吸了吸鼻子低声抱怨：“我恨你们，恨你们所有人，我恨你。”

他听见Profit对这句话很不以为然的笑声，觉得前所未有地挫败。


End file.
